


The way to meet the friends

by Juverworld



Series: As ridiculous as it sounds [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Meeting Friends, POV Harry, Ridiculous, Wedding, how Harry sees their introductions, introducing each other's to their friends, mostly Harry talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juverworld/pseuds/Juverworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, if I didn’t know the way they introduced each other to their parents, I’d say this was the most failed of the ‘introductions’ sort of thing, like, ever.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way to meet the friends

**Author's Note:**

> Third drabble about the 'bad luck' couple, it's yet again a silly one, sorry, hope you enjoy x

            „Yeah, and the way they introduced us, God, do you remember that one?” Eleanor laughs with her head shaking.

            “Don’t even start on that. Wouldn’t forget even if I tried.” Harry replies with a chuckle.

            “Was it that horrible?” Leigh-Anne, Stan’s plus one, asks them curiously.

            “Well, if I didn’t know the way they introduced each other to their parents, I’d say this was the most failed of the ‘introductions’ sort of thing, like, _ever_.” Harry responds and given the _look_ starts the story:

            Perrie, Lou and I actually knew about Niall already, obviously, but Zayn didn’t want to introduce us at first because he said apparently we were too embarrassing. (And that comes from a man who’s a walking awkwardness himself, but whatever). So when he finally decided that he and Niall were ready for such things, they organized this meeting at some pub with karaoke and Niall invited El, Sophia, Stan, Louis and Liam (because the last two somehow were already dating in the open so, Louis just dragged Liam with himself I guess).

Funnily enough when we came in, Niall’s friends were already there but Niall was nowhere to be found and so was Zayn, so we only got to realize those people in the booth were the people we were looking for, because it turned out Perrie has already known Sophia from her collage and went over for a chat. It was quite awkward as you can imagine, since apart from the two girls nobody new anybody else and we didn’t even know Niall himself, or for them, Zayn, so there was really not a single thing we had in common as it looked like. Fortunately there was Louis who – as we learned – is really great at dealing with awkward silences and he just started to talk aimlessly and make fun of the two _boyfriends_ who seemed to get lost somewhere on their way. And then, after about half an hour or so, there was a loud bang that had as all jump in our seats and a:

            “God, Zayn, you clumsy shit, what were you looking at!” and a:

            “Fuck, Niall, it is not your place to complain now, since it was your choice to pick that outfit for tonight! Now help me to get up!” straight after. Yeah, you got it right, Zayn walked straight into one of the tables on their way to our place and fell over. And this time Niall was nice enough to help him up. At least he was trying. Yeah, it didn’t quite work out – as usually with them, why am I even surprised at this point – and Niall fell over too, landing perfectly on top of the other. Fortunately they spared us the show of their making out session at least, and after a loud “what the _fuck_ , Niall, get off of me, you fat leprechaun!” they finally got back on their feet. I was actually very surprised with Zayn’s language back then, believe me, Niall brought what’s best out of him, our little Zaynie. – Harry waggles his eyebrows suggestively and continues – But you can imagine them, being the whole evening long that kinda clumsy and ridiculous, spilling their beers in each other’s laps, missing each other’s cheeks when attempting to kiss such, trying to introduce us to the others, while actually we already got to know the others more than they could, since they were late. Oh, and there were hickeys one their necks, as well as some band aid on Niall’s left and Zayn’s right hand. When asked, we received a:

            “Couldn’t help but kiss that gorgeous little thing in the kitchen, and since we were making tea at the time and somehow didn’t think letting go of each other’s hands would be helpful, we kinda, well, knocked the mugs over and spilled  the drinks on our hands..?” as a response. And then Zayn was like:

            “Guess it’s just our luck around each other, isn’t it.”

            And trust me, it is, they really just _are_ bad luck together, seriously. So, it wasn’t actually any kind of a surprise anymore, when they tried for karaoke and Niall stumbled over his own legs and then the microphone didn’t work and then, when they got it to work finally, Zayn forgot to sing in favor of staring. Well, at least publicity liked them enough to not throw some things at them and Niall’s voice made it up to them, because it’s really good. So, well, all in all we had fun, even if most of the fun we had was at their expense. Although we all thought they were gonna break up like, in a matter of two weeks to a month at most because who wouldn’t get tired with such bad luck they had. But it turned out we were wrong obviously and because of that we got to see them and others more and more and we hit it off pretty well. Just, always surprised they seriously fell for each other this badly, since it pays them off so, well, _badly_. They really, _really_ are a bad luck. – Harry finishes and as if on cue there is the wedding cake falling from the table as the freshly married couple pulls away from each other looking around sheepishly.

            “But they also really love each other, yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! xx


End file.
